


Get The Demon Out Of Me

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bard!Mozart, M/M, They both have some fiendish bloodline, Wizard!Salieri, actually i know nothing about dnd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 一名年轻的法师学徒和一名半精灵吟游诗人一起出发调查一座废弃的古宅。莫扎特发现这个法师除了特别有钱以外，还隐藏着一个秘密；同时，这栋老宅似乎也没有它看起来那样无害……





	Get The Demon Out Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> 莫萨合志《十日谈》的参本文，写的比较差，但就这样吧

安东尼奥·萨列里无比后悔离开法师塔。

他本可以像每一次面对导师对于他去大陆上历练的要求时那样，以自己学业不精为由委婉拒绝；或是像其他那些沉醉于自己研究的学徒们那样，以一个合适的价格将这个任务转手卖给想要出塔散心的什么人。他本可以待在塔里，继续他未完成的课题（机械化心智对于三环以下幻术系魔法的若干负面影响及其改良方向，一项冷僻但有趣的研究），或是配置几瓶药水以满足约瑟夫二世的长期订单，又或者继续抄写那些仿佛永远都抄不完的卷轴。哪怕所有的任务、委托和课题都完成，改良版隐形仆役做的那些香喷喷的、厚厚地洒满糖霜和巧克力碎屑的奶油小蛋糕也可以成为乏善可陈的法师学徒生活中为数不多的享受。

再或者，倘若他知道任务地点——委托人的那栋废弃祖宅——与最近的城市之间距离远得吓人，以至于他和他的队友必须在野外露宿，他也可以准备一个李奥蒙小屋——虽然不如更高级的庇护所法术方便且舒适，但至少能够遮蔽风雨并且绝对干净——而不是窝在一个无论如何也说不上宽敞的山洞里，身下垫着散发出一股熊味儿的干草，和他的队友隔着营火面面相觑。

对，他还有个队友，一个半精灵吟游诗人，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。他有一头上好绸缎般的浅金色长发和一双深林湖水似的眼睛，除了对于精灵血统来说略微过高的身高和这个完全人类风格的名字以外没有一处不像个精灵。诗人在雇主玛丽·安托瓦内特小姐府上自我介绍时举止优雅，神态谦和，唇角一抹微笑几乎让初出法师塔的萨列里目眩神迷——当一个法师整日与构装体和隐形仆役为伍，每天想的净是如何优化法术效果和减少耗材的时候，看到如斯纯净动人的精灵风格美貌和与之相符的举止，又如何能不被吸引呢？更何况莫扎特是个诗人，诗人的天职就是让别人喜欢他。

第一印象带来的些微好感在他们共同面对第一群大地精时就消失殆尽。当然，问题并不出在大地精身上——哪怕萨列里从未真正与什么活物（或不死生物，或构装生物，或活化生物）战斗过，他解剖过的大地精也不止两位数，因此决不至于对这种长相凶狠而智力低下的常见低级怪物感到畏惧。

如果让萨列里来评价，他会垂下他漂亮的酒红色眼睛，以委婉而不失准确的措辞表示，他很感激莫扎特勇于放下琴而拿起剑的行为，但他不免有些反应过度了。毕竟法师使用卷轴天经地义，而一具作为物品魔宠的魔像盔甲虽然罕见了些，但也并不那么珍贵……大概不算珍贵吧，加斯曼导师并未告诉他制造这具恸哭外装具体花费了多少金钱。

而萨列里自己……固然，他确实缺乏实战经验，但法师学徒自忖在初战还是应对得体的。他当日准备的法术合适，施展法术的时机也适当，对于没有准备的法术则使用卷轴替代，并且也给予了恸哭外装恰当的指令以掩护自身和援助队友，甚至在战后还出于善意赠予莫扎特一瓶治疗轻伤药水。无论从什么角度讲，你都不能苛求他更多了。

因此，在战斗结束后莫扎特投与他的那种见了蜡融妖似的眼神，怎么想都太过失礼。而此时此刻，他对于待机的恸哭外装的过于好奇的态度，也令人不禁怀疑他是否带有一点半身人的血统。

请读者千万不要误会，萨列里无论是对吟游诗人这个职业还是对半精灵这个种族都绝无歧视。他的导师加斯曼在传奇法师中是出了名的喜欢音乐，平日也经常邀请诗人好友前来塔中做客，是以他的学徒们都对诗人并不陌生，决不至于产生在法师中常见的那种对于“游手好闲的浪荡子”们的轻蔑态度。而混血……生活在这个自由而和平的世界，与谁结为伴侣或是露水情缘都是个人选择。上溯五代十代，谁还没有一个精灵、天界生物甚至龙作为祖先呢？就连萨列里自己，在打理整齐的深红色领巾下也藏着一个小秘密。

是的，这无关血统，无关职业，只是莫扎特本人令萨列里有些许微小的失望。

第一次离开法师塔进行冒险就摊上一个反应过度且大惊小怪的队友，而他们甚至还没到任务地点，他是多么怀念法师塔中那些死板而沉默的魔像啊。当莫扎特忙着在红黑色的盔甲魔像上戳戳碰碰，而后者从灵魂链接向萨列里传来一具智力不高的构装体能够表达的最大不满的精神波动时，萨列里在昏暗火光的遮蔽下，不引人注意地轻声叹气。

 

莫扎特在第一次见到这次的队友时就感觉不好。

一个法师。一个低级法师。一个看起来就是第一次离开法师塔或者法师协会，每一根头发丝儿都冒着学院派特有的那种天真傻气的低级法师。

在花哨繁琐的发型和帽子的掩饰下，莫扎特打量着萨列里。不得不说，他那副好看的皮相相比起莫扎特的那些精灵表亲也不遑多让。萨列里五官端正，声音柔和悦耳，一头顺滑的银白发丝被安分地笼在法师帽下，眼睛红得像鸽血。

纯血人类可不会有这种红眼睛……哪怕他们每天熬夜到太阳升起也不会。除非他混杂了兔人的血统（一个半兽人法师，还这么清秀？不大可能），或是一些更加危险的东西。

莫扎特继续在心里暗自评估着新队友。年轻的法师学徒连呼出的空气都带着养尊处优的味道，而他在诗人眼中就像一篇摊开的琴谱一样任人阅读。他的布靴干净而完整，一尘不染。繁复的法师袍上没有破洞和补丁，料子看起来挺括舒适，袖口与衣摆都用金线细密绣着魔法花纹。没有手套，因为它们总会影响法师手上的动作，而小指上的一枚黄铜尾戒则蕴含着强大的魔力波动。银发青年被发丝遮掩的耳垂上戴了耳钉，那两枚和他双眼同色的红宝石内无疑也有附魔——和戒指一样，八成是让施法者更加专注，或是提高法术威力和范围。而围在他颈部的领巾也是同样的热烈红色——

领巾。

如果有人极近地观察莫扎特，他会发现诗人的瞳孔急剧缩小了。领巾下的魔力波动被隐藏得很好，但骗不过他天生比其他精灵和半精灵都更敏锐的感官。而在属于封印法阵的冷硬波动之下则藏匿着更加隐晦而微小的某种熟悉气息。

没错，看看他鲜红的眼睛，雪白的头发，那口整洁但比起普通人类仍显尖锐的牙，哪个人类会长成这样？他肯定有个来自“下面”的直系亲属，不超过三代。莫扎特伸手在鼻子前面挥了挥，试图打散那缕并不存在的硫磺味儿。

低级法师，意味着他有属于那些高塔冷血研究狂一脉相承的傲慢和冷酷，却没有与之相配的强大实力。新手冒险者，代表着缺少经验、容易受惊并对此毫无自觉。地狱或深渊血脉，随时可能爆发的不稳定因素。很有钱……这不是什么坏事，只是对于一个常年花光到手的每一个铜币的自由自在吟游诗人，也就是莫扎特本人来说，他实在是难以不对所有富人产生嫉妒情绪。

在结束对萨列里的评估后，莫扎特对这次任务的过程已经不抱什么期望了——它势必不会很愉快，他自己多半还要拿起久违的单手剑或者十字弓来“尽职尽责地”保护队伍中脆弱的法师（就好像真有人把诗人当近战战力似的），在最坏的情况下，说不定还要吃上一发来自后方的酸液溅射，接受他的队友诚恳的道歉（也只有口头道歉），并很有风度地表示不要紧。

在他盘算着自己是否有机会把这个拖油瓶法师敲晕藏在随便什么地方的时候，那位闪亮而美丽的委托人小姐向他招手，邀请他来自我介绍。于是他轻快地走上前，露出他惯常的、最灿烂而讨人喜欢的笑容。

“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳。”

 

尽管早已做好了心理准备，第一次与萨列里并肩作战的过程还是出乎莫扎特意料。但不是那种他设想过的那种……整体来说，萨列里对于法术施展的时机和不同效果法术之间的选择，在与他同级别的法师中算是优秀。尽管他像大部分待在法师塔里的法师一样都没有学到战斗施法的技巧，而且也没有学习施法免材，但精准的法术控制、流水一般泼洒的卷轴完美地弥补了一切不足。两个施法者一同冒险总会遇到各种不便，但那具巨大的盔甲——魔像——装甲暴龙兽——算了管他什么东西吧，那具恸哭外装也成为了近战时最好的保护者。

对，这就是萨列里出乎他意料的地方：他 ** **太**** 有钱了。如果不是莫扎特百分百确定这个法师没有长出翅膀更没有喷火，他都要怀疑自己在和一头巨龙组队。

光是恸哭外装就不知道要花多少钱。赌上他独自冒险几十年的眼光，莫扎特敢发誓，那玩意儿从骨架到外表上的甲片、爪子甚至翅膀都是由秘银或者某种更贵的秘银合金打造的。现在的秘银市价是多少？一百七十金币一磅？一百八十金币一磅？这还只是原材料钱——再加上作为控制中枢的灵魂宝石，精细的设计、锻冶、塑形和附魔费用，恒定加速术和锋锐术……神上神AO啊，这玩意儿足够榨干一个小国的国库。

而这还只是萨列里身家的一部分。法师是高贵的职业，而蕴藏法术的、普通人也可以使用的卷轴在任何一个国度都是最抢手的昂贵硬通货。当然，法师抄卷轴天经地义，有些存货也是理所当然……可在战斗结束后萨列里送他的那瓶治疗轻伤药水则令半精灵惊诧。无论如何，他只是不小心被划伤了一个小口子，决计用不上这种来自牧师的价格不菲的礼物。

萨列里，一个低级法师，不那么糟糕的新手冒险者，有地狱或深渊血脉但意外的善良，超出预料的有钱人。在离任务地点不远的一个足够宽敞而避风的山洞中，莫扎特信手拨弄着他的老鲁特琴，总结对这个队友的印象。现在看来和萨列里处好关系百利而无一害，不仅在金钱方面如此，甚至他也可以通过这条渠道来学点新法术……

但是，为什么人与人之间的财产差距会这么大呢。摸着自己干瘪的钱包和自离开精灵聚落再也没有保养或者强化的单手剑与十字弓，莫扎特惆怅地想。

 

清晨，简易的早餐后，萨列里放飞了两只鸟。它们大约鸽子大小，羽毛丰满，银亮矫健，飞出山洞时动作流畅得如同活物。

“秘银？”莫扎特问。

萨列里愣了愣，转过来回答：“只是普通合金。我派它们先去侦查一下，方便针对性地准备法术……应该不会花太久时间。”

莫扎特点头示意，然后开始整理装备。自城镇到安托瓦内特旧邸的一路上，他们遇到的怪物没什么特别，也就是一些普通的地精、豺狼人之类。但随着路程推进，沿途敌人愈发显现出炼狱化的趋势。不仅如此，在荒凉的草丛里或是道路边零星出现动物的尸骸。有些被啃食了一半，另一些是完全的白骨。照这样下去，如果任务地点出现成群结队的骷髅，莫扎特也不会觉得奇怪。

玛丽小姐提供的情报中说，这栋宅子的上一任主人是个死灵师。但那已经是一百年前的事情，决不至于遗毒至今。照现在这种状况，哪怕说有七八个巫妖占据了那间房子——从他们所在的山洞处其实已经可以望见塔楼的尖顶，那实际上跟座城堡没什么两样——并时不时开个茶话会，都不是什么不可能的事。

很快那两只戴着奇怪帽子的构装体鸟儿就飞了回来，带回宅邸附近的情报。从山洞到宅邸的路上没什么敌人，但尸骨的数量明显增多。宅邸的屋檐下栖息了一小群蝙蝠，具有较强的攻击性并有炼狱化特征。大门紧闭，而透过布满灰尘的玻璃窗看到的景象只有一些盔甲、地毯和悬挂在墙上的剑而已——但根据它们异常的摆放位置，很大可能是活化生物。鸟儿看不到宅邸更深处，无法推测那里有什么样的危险，于是它们从外墙绕去后院。已经到了盛夏，但后花园中一片荒芜。园中的土壤呈现诡异的暗紫红色，而鸟儿的目力所及没有任何活动的动物，甚至树木和灌木都已经枯萎了。

“炼狱生物，活化物品……还有可能存在的不死生物……”萨列里自言自语：“那么就是光，善良，音波，力场……对于构装体还有电，……不要幻术。预言和防护，变化……”

“萨列里~？”莫扎特站起来，打断了法师的纠结。

“只是确认一下，你需要我做近战方面的掩护吗？我是说，既然你有那个……”他冲外装的方向努了努嘴，“如果不用我去打架，那我可以在战斗的时候弹弹琴唱唱歌，或者施点小法术援助一下什么的……你懂的，诗人常做的那些事。”

“转能药剂，路尼亚之光……诶？”萨列里抬起头看他：“啊，我想不用，莫扎特先生，近战方面您可以全部交给外装来执行。”

“别叫得那么生疏，我们好歹是队友耶？”半精灵蹲下来平视他，笑容诚恳又亲切：“在酒馆里大家都叫我阿玛迪乌斯或者沃尔夫冈，挑一个？”

“那、阿玛迪乌斯先生，请多指教了。”

即使在精灵中，阿玛迪乌斯也是容貌格外出众的。萨列里埋头记忆法术，耳尖却泛上一层薄红。凉风伴着晨光照进洞穴，带来诗人隐隐约约的笑声，于是这狭窄潮湿的山洞也显得可亲几分。

 

只要不被突然袭击，一群半炼狱蝙蝠并不难对付。这些两眼通红、生着斑驳的黑色鳞片的小东西被魔法飞弹击毙后纷纷肚皮朝天掉在地上。萨列里快乐地跑过去把它们挨个捡起来，扔进魔宠口袋。

“萨列里，”莫扎特狐疑地问，“你这是做什么？”

“收集材料啊！”萨列里毫不犹豫地快速回答：“小型的半炼狱生物在主位面比较罕见，关于它们的资料也不是很充足，这些样本不管是研究还是拿来补充材料包都很有用——抱歉，我是不是说太多了……请别在意，我们进去吧。”

“原来如此。”莫扎特点点头。他还没有蠢到会把“原来你这样的有钱人也会自己收集法术材料”这种话说出来的地步，毕竟他确实想和法师建立一段友谊——真诚的、不被财富的鸿沟所阻挡的友谊。

在他们面前，黑檀木的大门紧闭着，隐约能看出剥落的镀金浮雕的痕迹。即使经历了数百年的时光，它仍然厚重而坚实，哪怕半精灵的灵敏听觉都无法捕捉门后的任何声音。于是莫扎特提议让恸哭外装把门劈开，他自己和萨列里站在稍远些的位置以防万一。萨列里欣然从命。

好在门后空无一物，没有蓄势待发的魔像大军，或是一群鸠占鹊巢的熊地精，只有破败不堪的大厅暗示曾经的富丽堂皇。宽广的舞池两侧各有一架楼梯通向二楼，而向着大厅两侧的走廊望去则是更深的黑暗，无法判断那里的情形。

莫扎特拉住了想要直接走上楼梯的萨列里。

“相信我，”他说，“你不会想在走到一半被不知道从哪里飞来的活化剑偷袭的。”

此刻萨列里才留意到，这位诗人队友的气质不知何时已经悄然改变了。他脸上仍然挂着温和的微笑，但每一处肢体语言都写着警惕。矛盾的是，他同时也比先前相处之时更加放松，如同飞鸟遁入山林，鱼在水中游动。这是久居法师塔的学徒从未见过的一种独属于老道冒险者的气质，而他不可避免地被此吸引。

“我的建议是，我们先探索一层，但不用费心去寻找暗门和密道，”莫扎特虽然说着“建议”，语气却不容质疑，“然后如果还有时间，也可以向上看二楼和阁楼。然后找个地方歇一晚，第二天再去研究其余的部分。”

萨列里毫无异议。听取有经验者的安排是明智之道，况且他天性顺从，乐于在他人的安排下行动。

 

大厅的西侧是一间会客室，东侧则是厨房和佣人的房间。但无一例外，它们都已饱经岁月的侵蚀，被时间洗去旧日的光彩，徒留衰颓与落魄。精致的银质茶具生锈变黑，扶手椅翻倒在地，华丽的刺绣缎面被潮气与负能量腐蚀，与乞丐身上的褴褛布料没什么两样。积年灰尘已经和壁画的颜料混在一起，没有专业工具难以恢复原貌。

在上楼梯的过程中，他们意料之中地被活化盔甲偷袭——不过不是从身后，而是从上方的楼梯口处。外装的自动战斗比法师施法更加迅速，那把长剑三两下就肢解了无主的守卫，是以萨列里得以省下一个法术。尽管法师学徒开始疑惑太过依赖魔宠是否不利于自身积累经验，但良好的教养使得他无法对同伴直言出削减己方唯一近战力量的提议。

二楼有几间卧室，书房和储藏室。没有财物，当然更没有魔法物品，而为数不多的画像也如同一楼它们的同伴一般被尘土侵蚀，只能勉强辨识出画的是穿着贵族服饰的女性。书架上硬壳的精装书本几乎都被虫蛀空了，但莫扎特仍然锲而不舍地从废纸堆中翻捡出几份古乐谱，毫不客气地把它们据为己有。阁楼上则是完全空空如也，连早被织工遗弃的破败蛛网都挂满尘埃。

在这期间，冒险者们迎战了一具活化盔甲、两柄活化剑和两条活化地毯。只有试图裹住法师的脚来偷袭的地毯令萨列里有些受惊，其余一切都属于正常范畴……不，他们在最西侧的储藏室内发现的三只劣魔也很不对劲。这些肮脏臃肿的烂肉状炼狱居民没有任何道理出现在主物质位面，哪怕前任屋主召唤过它们，但一百年后的如今这些家伙早就该返回老家或是游荡去其他地方。

“……即使上一任屋主是死灵师，但不死生物跟魔鬼是两回事……”当晚，在一间他们暂时清理出来以便过夜的卧室中，萨列里皱着眉头自言自语。

“而且更奇怪的是，我们看遍了整间屋子，却没有找到这个法师的实验室和研究笔记，”莫扎特坐在地上翻阅先前找到的乐谱，一只手在空中打拍子，“这儿不像施法者的居所，倒像是贵族的宅邸了。”

他迟迟没等到萨列里回话，于是抬头看法师：“怎么了？”

“不，没什么……”萨列里有些艰难地挑选措辞，“只是我没想到您在奥术知识上也颇有见地。”

莫扎特挑起一边眉毛：“你以为我会说什么，‘可是邪恶的魔法师不都会和魔鬼做些不可告人的交易吗’还是‘魔鬼和不死生物有什么区别’？”

萨列里的脸由于窘迫而泛起红色，他小声说：“抱歉，我以为……人们总是会对法师有各种各样的误解。”

“我明白的，确实如此，”半精灵愉快地说，“不过我没提过吗，我好歹也曾经被当成法师养了十几年？”

他看着萨列里惊讶的表情，自顾自地往下说：“不过当法师太辛苦啦，我也没什么探索未知拓宽知识的野心，不如多弹弹琴——”

莫扎特省略了太多细节。精灵族群千年一遇的魔法天才，无与伦比的元素亲和力，由于不可言说的原因放弃魔法转向音乐，甚至在成年之前就离开密林四处游荡……真可惜萨列里没见过科洛雷多被递交辞呈时那副表情。但这些都已经是陈年旧事，没有再被提及的必要。此刻的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特只拥有音乐……他也只需要音乐。

“——如何，要不要听我弹一曲？”

萨列里无言颔首。难道他还有别的选择吗？莫扎特谈论音乐时的神色与战斗或是休息时都不同，像蒙尘的宝石，被阳光穿透后便蓦然发出光彩。

于是他听到了。

那首曲子……那是什么样的曲子啊。莫扎特的演奏技艺固然精湛无比，但这首不知名的曲子凭借其固有的旋律就足以攻城掠地摧枯拉朽，以最耀眼美丽的姿态闯入任何人心中，哪怕是街边潦倒醉汉哼出它，也能令马车中贵族少女多看两眼。从琴弦流淌而下的不是音符而是熔化的星光，如水银泻地一般弥漫在陈旧枯朽的房间中，令蠹蛀床架也如同星之王庭的水晶宫一般华美。萨列里猛然想起他成为学徒时初次看到奇异色彩的元素光点弥漫在身周，那时年幼的恶魔血裔所感受到的震撼与此刻他听到的音乐如出一辙。一个崭新的世界，一直在他身边，但从未被察觉。

这样说近乎亵渎（对于正统的、将奥术视为至高无上追求的法师们来说），但萨列里确实有一刻想要把莫扎特的音乐与他毕生所追逐的魔法并举。两个截然不同的世界，两种截然不同的美，同样令人目眩神迷。

莫扎特多少有些自傲。这当然不是随便什么酒馆小调，而是他当初在星之王庭用来打动莫维尔女王与她情人们的作品。无论如何，能看到这位冷静而理性的法师同伴也被它折服，给他带来了相当不错的成就感。

但比起早该习以为常的听众的赞赏，还有什么同样引起了他的注意。莫扎特发誓，在某一个瞬间他看到萨列里的眼睛颜色悄然改变。不同于现在的血红，它转成了一种温暖的深橘红色，像是旅店壁炉的火焰，安静平稳地燃烧着。但只是一瞬，当琴声停下，它们迅速地又加深了。

萨列里张张嘴，又闭上，然后犹疑着又张嘴：“它……很美。阿马德乌斯先生，能否告诉我作曲者是……？”

啊哈。这就到了莫扎特最喜欢的环节。

诗人放下琴，拍拍身上的尘土起身。背脊挺直，单手背在身后，另一只手在空中划出两个花哨的圈，脚尖翘起来：“正是区区不才在下我。”

萨列里睁大眼睛的惊讶表情完全在他的意料之中，他更愉悦了。

“而您，安东尼奥·萨列里法师阁下，有幸成为第一个听到它的人类。”

 

莫扎特终于挣扎着醒来时，萨列里看起来已经准备完了这一天的法术，正在查看恸哭外装的情况。

“早上好，阿马德乌斯先生，”法师学徒和他打招呼，“您昨晚睡得如何？”

很差。可能是由于昨天那几只劣魔勾起了不好的回忆，荒诞的无聊记忆化为噩梦反复光顾半精灵。燃烧的火焰，硫磺与血，黑色独角兽，梦中梦，尖声大笑和耳语……不是什么新奇玩意，只不过是安度西亚斯——那只他早就摆脱的高阶魔鬼，又一次成为他的梦魇。

不过萨列里没必要知道这些。于是莫扎特简单地回答还好，并转移话题：“它出什么问题了吗？罢工了？”

“恰恰相反，”萨列里忧心忡忡，“外装有点莫名其妙地躁动，我正在和他沟通。”

莫扎特耸耸肩：“要是它对工作充满热情，倒也不是什么坏事。”

“这样说也没错……但我还是要调试一下。”

萨列里低声和外装说着些什么，不时轻拍它的面甲和肩膀。如果忽略他其实在说深渊语这件事（法师已经尽量小声了，但莫扎特向来听觉灵敏），这场面倒有几分像是家长安慰闹情绪的孩子。

事实也确实如此。物品魔宠往往比普通的动物魔宠更加强大（主要由于制造它们的材料价格不菲），但智慧却远不如后者。按照法师学徒的等级，如果他养一只猫、渡鸦或白鼬，魔宠早就该能和主人自由对话，但外装只是刚刚萌生了些许智慧的幼芽，大部分时间仍然处于死物的混沌之中。正因为这样，萨列里在与躁动不安的它沟通时，心中除了疑惑，也不免有种独属于叛逆期青少年家长的复杂心情。

冒险者们今天的安排很简单。探索宅邸中隐藏的密门，争取找到法师的研究室和笔记，探查后院和西侧没有门的高塔。如果一切进展顺利，他们明天就能回城镇找雇主复命，领取应得的奖励。

通往地下的密道被藏在一楼的画像背后，就在那位面孔斑驳的贵妇人画像正后方。它毫不设防：没有魔法陷阱，没有幻象，没有任何隐蔽装置，这几乎是在引诱来访者一探究竟——理论上一个法师不应当对自己试图隐藏起来的东西如此草率，但谁知道呢？这栋老宅里有太多不合常理的地方。

走下潮湿冰冷的狭窄楼梯，迎接诗人和法师的是一间研究室，比起楼上的居住区域来说算得上奢华。失去主人的不灭火把仍然燃烧着，绝对干燥而密闭的环境令书页尽管干枯发脆但还勉强保持着原有的形状，金属的家具布满尘埃，但并未锈蚀。然而当萨列里试图解读老安托瓦内特的笔记时，他遗憾地发现上面的所有内容都用某种他自创的密文书写，绝不可能在几天以内破译出来。

当他们走向东侧那扇门时萨列里敏锐地注意到，在角落里的置物柜上有一处灰尘的痕迹不对。那里之前应该放着某个体型较大、拥有弧形底部的东西，但它现在不见了。他暗自记下，没有想好是否在任务结束后直接质问莫扎特。

东地下室就在宅邸的厨房正下方，但他们在那里遭遇的东西可决不适合用于烹饪——宽敞的房间内躺着两打骷髅，嗅到生者的气息就摇摇晃晃从死亡中醒来，袭向来犯者。这些骷髅不全是人类的遗骸，里面夹杂着狗头人、恶魔、魔鬼、侏儒和矮人的骨骼，甚至有两只天界生物。

三打二十四，尽管外装的战斗力极强，萨列里也针对性地准备了法术，这仍然是场苦战。好在莫扎特的援助及时又准确，歌声与琴声动听但并不过于震撼。除此之外，那道巨蟒射线也恰到好处。

战斗结束后莫扎特已经必须靠着墙才能站稳，萨列里看起来倒是神采奕奕，镇定自若。

莫扎特瞪着他：“……你，咳、身体这么好？”

萨列里眨眨眼：“我身体向来很好。”

莫扎特终于给自己找到一个能坐下的地方，弯下腰大口喘气：“……好吧、看起来，这又是，人们对法师的、刻板印象？嗯？”

“不完全是，”萨列里也走过来跟他并肩坐着，“大部分法师确实比较孱弱，但我有四分之一的深渊血统。”

“还挺明显的，我是说眼睛和牙齿的部分……但你为什么要告诉我这个？”莫扎特转过头，绿眼睛盯着红眼睛：“不是所有人都乐意向陌生人展示自己的隐私的。”

萨列里明显对他的用词有点始料不及：“陌生人？……我以为我们已经是朋友了？”

这回轮到莫扎特惊诧了。朋友？真的吗？诗人阿马德乌斯确实很容易和所有人熟络起来，但他以为法师的择友标准会比这个高一些。

“总之我是想说，毕竟很多人会介意自己有个半恶魔队友这件事，但我是绝对安全可控的，”萨列里摊开双手，“现在的月相是上弦月，老师——他是传奇法师，所以你可以信赖他的法术强度——给我的封印符文只有在满月时才会解封，在那以外我不会显现出任何恶魔的特质。我本来想早点说，但是那样会显得有些奇怪……”

“等等，等等，好的，我是说，我完全理解——”莫扎特几乎是打断了法师的解释，“不是说我没有把你当成朋友！只是我——”

而他的话则被恸哭外装打断。这具沉默而高大的盔甲上前一步，剑锋指向莫扎特的腿间。

诗人用了差不多半分钟时间才反应过来，它并非在威胁自己（和自己未来的后代），而是示警：他太过疲倦而没有察觉，此刻他们并肩而坐的木板其实是一具棺材。

具体来说，是两具。上了黑漆的棺材并排陈列在房间中央，一动不动。

“……你想打开吗？”莫扎特问萨列里。

“……您觉得呢？”萨列里问莫扎特。

就算他们一个是浪迹天涯四海为家的诗人，一个是解剖几十具尸体、生吞活蜘蛛不眨眼的法师，但不想碰两具看起来就很可疑的棺材是人之常情。

 

最终还是外装开了棺材。出人意料的是，其中一具（他们先前坐着的那具）空空如也，而另一具中只有白骨。那骨骼还穿着漂亮的丝绸裙子，戴着首饰，但布料一见风便迅速褪色化作尘土。

“女性，人类，大约七十岁左右，无明显致命伤……推断为病逝或自然死亡。”

莫扎特探头查看棺材内部：“没有尸体腐烂的痕迹，她看起来在被放在这里之前就已经是骨架子了……啊，抗毒戒指，次级抵抗元素伤害戒指，报应护符……玛丽小姐似乎没提过老安托瓦内特有亲属？”

他轻巧地从骨架子上拣出这些魔法饰品，抖了抖交给萨列里：“西边那个房间我拿了一把鲁特琴，所以这些你拿着，剩下的差价我们等从雇主那里拿到报酬再算。”

萨列里明显地表示抗拒：“可是这些是陪葬品……”

“有什么关系！”莫扎特拍他的肩膀：“让这些可爱的小首饰们躺在没人知道的地下室才是浪费。况且玛丽小姐不是说了吗，战利品全都算我们的？”

这费了他好一番口舌才终于说服萨列里收下这些首饰。当然，法师学徒既不缺魔法物品也不缺钱，但莫扎特已经拿了琴，就不该再收这些东西——半精灵说得口干舌燥，直到萨列里终于不堪其扰，准备走回西面地宫，并探索他们之前在那里看到的通向北方的门扉。

如果将地上的建筑与地下对应，不难发现自西地下室向北走是通往尖塔的方向。高塔总是令人恐惧，但有什么能比两打骷髅更可怕吗？

他们顺着盘旋陡峭的楼梯，一路向上。

 

然后在月光照耀的塔顶（已经天黑了？他们究竟在地下耽搁了多久？），冒险者们见到了一个女人人。

她黑发，红眼，身材丰腴，凹凸有致，几乎是端庄地坐在一把扶手高背椅上。她穿着黑色低胸晚礼服，十指指尖相对，向来访者点头致意：

“欢迎，我亲爱的朋友们。”

这一切都不对头。莫名其妙出现在荒废古宅里的女人，那把缎面扶手椅……还有他们身下层层叠叠的法阵：异界誓缚、反邪恶法阵、反守序法阵、次元锚、一些收魔瓶符文的变体，还有更多的萨列里无法辨识的法阵。

很明显：这是个被困在这里至少一百年的魔鬼。

恸哭外装举起剑。

“安静，猎犬，”女人朝外装的方向挥了挥手，它就如同一具真正的死物一样放下剑，伫立在墙角。

然后她转向摆出临战态势的莫扎特和萨列里：“别紧张，亲爱的冒险者们，我对你们毫无恶意——我只是希望你们能帮我一个小小的忙，而在你们帮了我之后，当然也会得到自己应有的报酬。”

魔鬼没有得到任何回应，于是她——它——摊开双手，露出更加迷人的微笑：“你们要做的事情非常简单，也不会对你们有任何危害。我只是需要你们把我放出这个法阵，仅此而已——如果你们担心自己的安全，我们也可以签一份契约。我是魔鬼，而魔鬼总是遵守约定。”

“关于报酬的部分，我能给予的超乎你们想象……比如说你，美德修斯的旁裔，”它看向萨列里，紧盯着他的脖子，“可以作为一个人类正常生活……而你，安度西亚斯的种子，也可以得到全新的命运。”

女性魔鬼诚恳又亲切，用与老友叙旧的口吻提出建议。

 

莫扎特说：“尾巴。”

“抱歉，你说什么？”魔鬼问。

“我说你连尾巴都没藏好，它甚至还在胡乱戳来戳去，”莫扎特绕着圈儿端详它，脸上挂着毫不掩饰的厌恶和轻蔑，“我看你是在这里被关得太久，精神都出了问题，以至于做不好基本的尾巴管理。”

魔鬼的微笑有点挂不住了：“我的仪态并不重要，重要的是你，安度西亚斯的种子，你是否想要摆脱……”

“我摆脱那匹马十多年了。”莫扎特再一次毫不留情地打断它：“而你的话术技巧和仪态都太差劲，以至于我听了就想呕吐……话说回来，我该怎么称呼你？土老帽收割魔先生？还是可怜虫收割魔先生？”

他没等魔鬼回答就转身向萨列里：“算了，我们还是走吧，别信她的蠢话，她叫你美德修斯的旁裔只是因为随便什么魅魔都能算是魅魔女王属下，随便捧你两句……我们应该去找最近的培罗神殿，叫几个圣骑士和牧师过来解决这件事。”

“而我则不这么认为。”魔鬼咬牙切齿地说：“我有个朋友，恰好对你们很感兴趣。”

一只倒钩魔从他们身后的楼梯上冲来。当那把污浊凶狠的大砍刀没有击中目标时，它立刻开始召唤它的同伴。

倒钩魔：中阶魔鬼，炼狱的精锐战士，每天有一次机会可以召唤另一只倒钩魔，成功率百分之五十。

“无底深渊在下！”莫扎特用炼狱语狠狠地骂了一句：“毫无新意——毫无新意！我永远没法摆脱你们这些魔鬼，是不是？你们这些愚蠢、肮脏、龌龊、卑鄙的——”

他来不及说完，第二只倒钩魔的砍刀已经快碰到他的鼻尖了。

 

不得不说，莫扎特和萨列里的运气实在很差——或者那只收割魔的运气好得出奇——倒钩魔从一只增殖到了三只，而和它们作战的难度则不止翻了三倍。更别提他们一边要解决这些凶猛暴怒的魔鬼战士，一边还要防止它们擦掉地上的封印图纹，以免被释放的收割魔立刻扭断他们两个其中一人的喉咙，也许两个一起。

法术毫不停歇地自萨列里手中流出。而莫扎特则召唤了数个小型的……天界生物？它们没有头也没有下半身，有些拿着乐器有些拿着剑，像个交响乐团。不大的塔顶很快就充满了各色光芒、射线、沙尘，音波魔法与诗人的音乐混杂在一起，成为格外可怕的噪音。恸哭外装在中途加入战局，但它细长的刺剑无法造成什么有效伤害——于是它很快就学会了用那双巨爪撕扯和穿刺敌人，直到它们断气。

但总之，他们终于解决了这些魔鬼。

“你还有什么别的招数吗？”莫扎特才刚喘匀气，立刻又向收割魔挑衅。他脸上还沾着血，缎子般的长发被割得参差不齐，衣服也破破烂烂，但仍挂着志得意满的笑。

“应该是我来问你，半精灵杂种。”这时收割魔反而冷静下来，不再掩饰自己前额小巧的角，长尾放松地摆动：“根据原始协议，你们无法攻击我。而你们打开门之后对我召唤物的限制就此破除，我每天都可以召唤下属来清除这个法阵——猜猜之后我会干什么？不，我不会杀掉你们——我当然不会，我会做点更邪恶、更有趣的事。我可以把你的行踪报给安度西亚斯，他肯定会很高兴——至于那个美德修斯的杂种仆役，我也乐于给他的脖子动点手脚。善良的恶魔血裔，真是个笑话，又双倍地可恨——”

收割魔尖声大笑起来。它大概是彻底失去了理智，才会如此不顾形象，并完全抛弃了它天生就该具有的语言的艺术。但尽管如此，它所说的内容也没有错：冒险者们对它无计可施。

而就在魔鬼狂笑的时候，一直没有与她对话的萨列里轻声开口：“我更希望您能在说话时尊重他人，女士。”

“因为如果您继续这样冒犯我和我的同伴，我就不得不施一个‘善良之墙’了。”

就在他说出这个法术名的同时，一道亮白色的能量涌现，围绕着收割魔堆叠成为球形障壁，并几乎是立刻变得不可见。

萨列里的血液仍然因为先前的战斗而发烫，但他尚保有足够的法术位（虽然也只有一个）来解决他们眼前的危机。他迅速地上前，破坏次元锚的符文但不伤到其他的法阵，并从魔宠口袋里拿出一个卷轴。卷轴带有强烈的魔法波动，以至于收割魔一看就知道那是什么——她的噩梦。

“不！不！！”收割魔尖叫：“你以为送我回炼狱就能解决这一切？你大错特错！该死的——可恶的恶魔杂种，你以为你能缩在你的封印后面，就这样过一辈子？你想都别想——我保证你会有一天清醒过来之后发现自己正躺在你所有亲人和朋友的鲜血里，因为如果你的血脉不这么做，等我重新回到主物质界我也会替你动手！你别想——”

“……驱逐术。”萨列里低声而坚定地念完了咒文，撕开卷轴。

于是下一瞬间，法阵中只剩下了收割魔的椅子。

 

它被遣返回了巴托九狱——或者别的某个位面，谁知道呢？但有一件事是确定的：它在至少几十年之内都无法再回到主位面，玛丽·安托瓦内特的任务到此圆满完成。

——本应是这样的。

被认为是肾上腺素所导致的热潮并未退去。正相反，流淌在萨列里血管里的热度不断升腾，从四肢末端逆卷而来，直袭心脏。随即，这些炽热如岩浆般的血液再度上涌，冲击大脑，使他思维迟钝、视线模糊，再摧枯拉朽般咆哮着直冲向脖颈。

无需镜子，萨列里也知道此刻他领巾下的封印咒文一定在急促地闪动，与每个月圆夜他把自己关在塔中私人密室内之时一样。沸腾的鲜血在最细微的神经上灼烧，但这早已习惯的痛苦并不是此刻他所面临的最大问题——在如同骨骼融化、皮肉消解的痛楚之上，惊愕与恐惧牢牢攫住法师的灵魂。

血脉的封印理应只在月圆之夜破除——萨列里几乎是求救般看向塔顶唯一一扇窗，上弦月轻柔恬淡的光辉透过玻璃上的灰尘，刚好照亮了对面莫扎特的脸庞。这怎么可能？！这是一次不在计划内的血脉暴走，错误的时间、错误的地点。法师哪怕在战斗时都保有的冷静于此刻坍塌破碎，几乎无法构建出有逻辑的思维。

血燃烧地愈发剧烈。莫扎特一无所觉，正笑着准备走近他，分享胜利的喜悦。

“——阿玛迪乌斯、快逃——！”萨列里嗓音嘶哑地喊叫：“我——恶魔的血脉、暴走了——快点，离开这里……！”

莫扎特停住脚步。月光太明亮，萨列里看不清他的脸。他在说话吗？他在为同伴的异变惊恐吗？他在微笑吗？他为什么——不逃？

在极端的痛楚之下，思维流动得愈发迅速。但很快萨列里就无暇顾及任何绝望、惊惧和疑问了：恶魔的血涌进眼球，令巩膜变得深红；螺旋尖角自颅壳向外生长，刺破皮肉；施展法术的灵巧双手生出利爪，漆黑而锋利；而恸哭外装——他的魔宠、他的半身、他被诅咒的血脉的载体——欢欣雀跃地与他合二为一，攀附上他的肢体，契合妥帖，履行它身为盔甲的本职。

__杀，__ 每一寸血骨都震颤着向他嘶吼，向他低语，向他歌唱， _ _杀死这个人，死敌，杀死，杀死，魔鬼的选民，杀死，善良者，杀死，杀杀杀杀杀杀杀——__

他举起剑。

现在他能看清莫扎特的脸了：半精灵仍然漫不经心地笑着，就好像萨列里没有变成骇人的怪物，正要刺穿他的胸口，而是要递给他一朵花一样。他几乎可以说是慢悠悠地拿出一把鲁特琴——不是他先前使用的那把——开始弹奏，他拨动第一根琴弦时，萨列里距离他已经只有两步之遥。

然后他再也无法向前。

不是因为那个反邪恶法阵——不全是，那个法阵只能阻隔血脉暴走的他几秒钟。真正令他寸步难进的是莫扎特的音乐。

不同于战斗时的轻快小调，也不同于前一晚流淌的星光，此刻他听到的音乐既轻快，又平稳；既温柔，又坚定。音符们强硬地将混乱邪恶的血从他的皮肤、骨骼和神经上洗去，星星们落下来，由水滴汇聚成一汪深湖，安静地躺在密林深处，如同最好的宝石。毫无缘由地，有液体从他的眼眶溢出，滴落在地面上，溅起层层灰尘。

躁动的血重归冷静。生长出来的尖角、利爪与尾巴化作灰烬，外装剥离他的身躯，与长剑一同铛锒落地。

萨列里跪坐在地上，莫扎特站在他的身前。他抬头看向半精灵，就像凡人第一次目睹神祗，目盲之人初次视物。

眼泪还在不断淌下来，但萨列里并不想控制它们停止。

 

从萨列里重归冷静到他与莫扎特告别之间还发生了一些波折。魅魔的血统尽管被压制但无法完全平息，以至于它作为本源的“欲望”显露出来，于是他们采取了一些必要的措施。这些必要措施导致的一项直接结果是，萨列里自此之后无法施展那些要求“禁欲”的法术了——它们之中的一些还挺好用的。

又及，一个不免有些遗憾但确实具有学术意义的发现：当魅魔血统的浓度只有四分之一时，半恶魔后裔尽管仍然有可能保持异于常人的外表，但已经不具备魅魔得天独厚的身体条件与天生的优异性技巧，更别提她们榨取男性精气的能力了。

总而言之，这一次的任务有惊无险地圆满结束。萨列里即将返回法师塔，享受他的奶油小蛋糕与巧克力冰淇淋，并要求导师对他的封印符文加以修正和加固；而莫扎特继续在大陆上游荡，弹琴、吟唱、作曲，及时行乐。三个月后，当老安托瓦内特的手记被破译出来，萨列里将会知道他当年如何召唤了那个收割魔并勒令其复活他的妻子，并在遭到拒绝（因为这个任务本身不可能被完成）后囚禁了它。六个月后，莫扎特将会接到帝国的委托，令他为即将到来的庆典创作一系列曲子。而在那之后，莫扎特和萨列里会再度见面，又短暂分离，也许中间波澜不断，但最终他们总会迎来一个拥有彼此的完美结局。

毕竟，无论是血脉、财富还是职业，没有什么能够阻拦两个相爱的人相会。

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 开始把以前的创作无论分级都搬到ao3上


End file.
